When Two Ninjas Meet
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Halley's twin sister, Salley wants to become a ninja, but she's not an expert. Then, Espio the Chameleon meets her and becomes her mentor. Plus, they start to become really great friends. Will Salley succeed or fail in her training? Send me a review.
1. Chapter 1

When Two Ninjas Meet

Chapter 1

Salley Hallivan was in a quiet forest, practicing her ninja skills. She was standing from

behind a tree, lurking in the shadows.

"_I'm fast like a cheetah," _she thought, _"calm like the wind, and quiet like a mouse. I am a _

_fearless ninja, waiting to strike my prey."_ Salley saw a pedestrian standing near her, but didn't see her.

"_Target spotted." _She yelped and tried to pounce on the pedestrian, but it got away.

"Shoot, not again!" said Salley, getting off from the ground. She sighed. "Oh well, I guess

I better move on to my next course."

At Salley's next course, she was ready to face her 'mentor', which was a dummy, hooked

to a detector. She got into her fighting position and took out her shurukins and kunai. Just as she was about

to throw a punch at it, the dummy moved to the left and blocked her attack.

Salley tried again and again, but she kept missing. "Okay, maybe we should get to target

practice. Ouch." Salley's head hurt from trying to face the dummy.

At the last course, there were a lot of targets standing in a row. Salley was ready to strike

them with her shurukins. She tried to hit every single one, but she was facing them at non-straight angle,

that her weapons either didn't hit the middle or the actual target.

Salley got so angry, that she decided to give up. "This is so suckish! No matter what I do, I

always mess up. I want to be a _real _ninja and be trained with a _real_ mentor in a _real _training program!"

Salley sighed in sadness. Suddenly, she heard something. "What was that?" She looked at the small bushes

and saw them moving. She slowly walked up to them and took out her kunai.

She peeked into the bushes and screamed, "Got you!" When Salley looked at the other

side, she didn't see anything. "That's strange. I could've sworn I heard something." She felt something tap

her shoulder and she yelped while holding her kunai in the air. Suddenly, it began to float in the air and

Salley was horrified. She screamed, "No! Not another ghost!"

"Ghost?" said a voice. "Miss, there's no such thing as ghosts." Salley was scared until she

saw a magenta chameleon appearing in front of her. He had a huge yellow horn, three black scales on his

back, and a curly tail. He wore purple and black shoes on his feet, and white and purple gloves with the

metal cuffs on them.

Salley was surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a chameleon. I have the ability to blend into my surroundings, which turns myself

invisible."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Salley slapped her hand on her forehead.

The chameleon held out Salley's kunai. "You…nearly stabbed me with this."

Salley took the kunai. "Sorry, but you sort of startled me."

"It's alright. My name's Espio the Chameleon. I'm a well-skilled ninja and a spy of the

Chaotix Detective Agency."

"D-did you just say…'ninja'?"

"Yes, why?"

"No particular reason."

"Oh. And you are…?"

"Salley Hallivan."

"Please to meet you, Salley." Espio and Salley shook hands. "So, what are you doing out

here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm…uh, just working on my training program."

"Training program?"

"Yeah. To become a ninja, like you. However, I haven't really been successful lately."

Espio turned to see Salley's messed-up training program. "Hmm…I see."

"Yeah, I know. Even my mentor's not so good."

Espio saw the dummy and scratched his head. "Well, if I were you, I would probably ask

for an advanced ninja to be your mentor. There are a lot of them that can teach young apprentices, including

me. Thanks to my training, of course."

"Wow." Salley wanted to ask Espio to be her mentor, but she was nervous. _"Speak now, _

_or forever hold your peace." _She knelt before the chameleon and said, "Please, I want to be nothing more

than a great ninja. And I need a mentor for that, so I ask for your teachings. I'll do anything you ask."

Espio smiled. "So, you really want to be a ninja?"

"Yes, really badly."

"Well, all I can say is, you've come to the right guy. I'll teach you." Espio took Salley's

hand and helped her up.

"So, when do I start?"

Espio looked at the training program again. "Well, maybe we should fix your training

program first, and then we can get started."

"Good idea." Salley and Espio walked to the training program and got ready to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several minutes later, Espio and Salley were standing behind a huge tree, getting ready for

the first course.

"For your first lesson," said Espio, "you'll need to use good spying skills. Ninjas lurk in the

shadows in order to strike their targets."

"I've read about that," said Salley.

"Good, but if you want to get it right, you need to watch and learn. Shhh." Espio saw a

pedestrian walk by the tree. Then, without a sound, he struck it with his shurukin. He turned back to Salley.

"You have to attack them without making a sound," he said. "Try it." Salley waited for another pedestrian to

come by. When it did, she quietly pounced on it and struck it with her kunai.

Espio walked to her. "Not bad, Salley," he said. "But next time, don't pounce on the

target."

"Sorry," said Salley.

"It's okay. That's why you're learning. Let's try a few more." A couple more pedestrians

showed up and Salley struck them, one by one. And the best part, she didn't pounce on them that time.

"Excellent work," said Espio, clapping his hands. "You're really getting the hang of it."

Salley blushed and giggled. "…Thanks, mentor."

"Please, call me Espio."

"Alright…Espio." The two ninjas giggled. "Am I ready for the next course?"

"Certainly, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sure, I'm confident. I can take on anything."

"Well, for this one, you have to fight me for it. You're not afraid, are you?"

"Nah. But the question is, are you confident about fighting a girl?"

"I've done this before. Trust me."

"Then, bring it on!"

At the second course, Espio and Salley were standing on a huge matt, getting warmed up

for the fight. Espio cracked his knuckles while Salley stretched out her legs and arms.

After that, the chameleon asked, "Are you ready to face me?"

"Ready any time," said Salley. She was about to punch her mentor, but he blocked it. The

cat-girl fell to the ground.

Espio smirked at her. "You've got to do better than that."

Salley got up and growled at him.

"Now, it's my turn." Espio kicked Salley near her leg and it hurt a little bit. However, the

young apprentice didn't give up. As Espio was trying to punch her, she blocked most of them. For the last

one, she did a back flip.

"I'm really impressed with your guarding," said Espio. "However, you have to try to fight

me back." He stood on one leg and used a 'come on' sign language hand. Salley charged at him again and

missed a couple times. But at the other punches, she hit him near the leg, stomach, and face, until she got

tired.

"Is it over?" she asked, panting and falling to the ground.

"Yes," Espio replied. "But since we're not in good shape, let's take a break." He walked

up to and held out his hand. When Salley took it, she flipped Espio, knocking him to the ground. He panted

heavily, for he didn't really expect that to happen.

Salley looked down at him. "You didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Espio felt a pain on his tail. He looked at it and saw that it was bruised.

Salley was worried. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Salley, it's okay. It's just a little bruise. I don't mean to make you upset."

"I swear, I won't do it again."

"That's fine. C'mon, let's get the mat cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the break was over, the two ninjas were standing in front of a row of targets.

"For this course," said Espio, "you need to use good eye coordination. This will help you

aim at the target at the right spot. You ready?"

"Yep." Salley took out her shurukins and got to her position.

"Salley, you need to be a little straighter at the target," said Espio. "try moving to the left."

Salley did as she was told and she got into her pose. She threw the first shurukin at the target, but it barely

hit it.

"Crude," she groaned.

"Don't get frustrated," said Espio. "you still have a few more chances. Try again." Salley

got back into her position, but before she could hit the next target, Espio said, "Your arm's way too low from

your body. Move it up a little."

Salley moved it up to her shoulder. "You mean like this?"

"No, no, that's not right." Espio walked up to Salley. "Here, let me show you." Espio

gently grabbed Salley's arm and moved it while saying, "You need to move your arm right near your chest.

And turn your waist a little bit--" Salley turned to Espio and stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was

touching her.

Espio turned to her. "What are you staring at?"

Salley snapped out of it. "Uh…nothing." Espio let go of her and she threw the shurukin at

the target. It hit the middle.

"You did it," said Espio.

Salley was surprised. "I did it?" She jumped for joy. "YES!! I did it!" She did a little

victory and kind of got carried away with it.

"Um, Salley," said Espio, feeling a little embarrassed, "don't do that."

Salley stopped. "Sorry, but I'm just too excited. I thought I would never actually get it."

"Well, you did. Don't forget, you've still got a few more." Salley turned and faced the

other targets. She took out her shurukins and hit the targets, one by one. Espio was highly impressed. "Nice

one."

"Thank you," said Salley. "I guess I owe you."

Espio raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause you helped me get into the right position."

"Oh, that. It wasn't a big deal. Anyway, let's move on to your last course."

"Which is…?"

"Meditating."

"Meditating?"

"Yes, it's an exercise that most ninjas do to focus and to clear their mind."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Salley's smile turned into a frown. "However, I'm not quite sure

on how to do that."

"Not a problem. Watch me." Espio sat down on the ground and Salley did the same

thing. "First, cross your legs and keep your balance."

Salley did it. "It hurts a little."

"You'll get used to it. Next, fold your hands together like this." Espio showed Salley how

to do it. She did it with him.

"Now, close your eyes and think about something that you like and focus on it." Salley

closed her eyes and tried to think about something. She couldn't at first.

She opened one eye and whispered, "This is a really cool way of ninja training, Espio."

"Ninjas don't talk while they're focusing," said Espio with his eyes closed.

"Sorry." Salley went back to meditating. She finally came up with something in her

mind. She was thinking about her family. Her mother cooking, her father working on an invention, Halley

playing her flute, and Al feeling bored and playing with his paddleball.

Suddenly, her mind was interrupted when she heard ringing noises. Then, she blushed

with embarrassment and said, "Oh, shoot. I forgot that I had my cell phone with me." She took it out and

looked at the caller ID. It said, **Hannah Hallivan**, which was her house ID.

Salley turned to Espio and said, "Do you mind if I take this call?"

Espio sighed. "I guess not."

"Thanks." Salley pressed the 'talk' button and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sal, where are you?!" It was Halley on the other line. "You were supposed to be

home a few hours ago."

"Oh, snap, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about it."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"I'll explain when I get home. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Good, because Al's giving me a hard time!"

After Salley hung up, she turned back to Espio and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, but I've

got to get home. My sister's having trouble with my little brother."

"No need to apologize. I didn't mean to waste your time."

"I actually enjoyed this moment with you. It prevented me from getting bored."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Espio shook Salley's hand and smiled at her.

Salley smiled back. "We should do this again tomorrow, or next week."

Espio frowned. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"Because today's supposed to be my day off from the Chaotix Detective Agency. And my

boss can sometimes get a little strict. So, there's a slight chance that we might not."

"Oh." Salley's head and ears drooped in sadness.

Espio lifted her chin up, so she would look at him. "Hey, don't worry, I'll always be with

you in spirit, no matter what."

Salley's frown turned into a slight smile. "Thanks, Espio."

Espio smiled at her. "See you around, Salley Hallivan." As the chameleon walked away

from the cat-girl, he used camouflage and turned invisible. Salley never saw him again and walked back

home.

Minutes later, at sundown, Salley returned to her house and said, "Hey, I'm home!" The

Hallivans were in the kitchen, eating dinner.

"Where have you been, Salley?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

"Sorry about that. I kind of was doing something."

"Like what?" asked Mr. Hallivan.

"I was--"

"Why don't you clean yourself up, and then you can tell us what you were up to," said Mrs.

Hallivan.

"Okay." Salley slipped off her shoes and went to the bathroom and washed her face and

hands. Then, she sat with her family at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Fresh lasagna, with or without meat sauce," said Mrs. Hallivan. Salley licked her lips

hungrily and ate some of the lasagna.

"So, what did you do today?" asked Mr. Hallivan.

"Oh, I was working on my ninja training program."

"Again?" Halley asked. "I thought you couldn't succeed in that."

"Well, I did have a little help."

"From who?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

"A chameleon-ninja. His name's Espio."

"Espio?" said Al. "What kind of idiotic name is that?"

"Albert, hold your tongue!" Mrs. Hallivan scolded.

"You listen to your mother, Al," said Mr. Hallivan.

Al sighed. "Sorry, Sal."

"It's okay," said Salley.

"So, what about Espio?" said Mr. Hallivan.

"He's really nice and mysterious. He's my mentor."

"That's really awesome, Salley," said Mrs. Hallivan.

"Not only that, but he's also a detective--" As Salley and her family were having their

discussion, little did they realize that someone was watching them.

It was Espio in his camouflaged form. He smiled at Salley and whispered, "Train real

well, young apprentice." He walked away from the family and to the Chaotix Detective Agency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Salley was in the forest working on her training program. Thanks to Espio's

teachings, she became very successful. However, she didn't see her mentor at all that day. While she was

meditating, she was thinking about him giving her lessons and talking to her. It hurt her a little bit.

Suddenly, she sensed something in the bushes. She thought it was Espio, since he can

turn himself invisible. "Okay, Espio, I know you're behind me, so show yourself." There was silence. "Espio,

knock it off. If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work."

Salley heard snickers coming from the bushes. Then, a few wolves came out from them

and smirked at her. She was really frightened now.

"Well, boys," said the hugest wolf. "Looks like we've found ourselves a feline. Sounds

like the best prey of the day."

"P-prey?" said Salley, shaking like a leaf.

"Then, what are we waiting for, boss?" said another wolf. "Let's dine on her flesh while

she's still alive." As the wolves slowly walked to Salley, she gasped in horror.

Meanwhile, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio was meditating, until he heard a

girly scream. Espio opened his eyes in surprise. _"Salley,"_ he thought. He knew that she was in trouble and

he had to come and rescue her. As he ran, he said to his boss, "Sorry, Vector, but I've got to take care of

some business."

The green crocodile turned to him and said, "Hey, Espio, where are you going? Espio!" It

was too late. Espio had already left before Vector could get an answer.

Back in the forest, Salley was surrounded by the wolves. She tried to attack them, but

they were too strong for her.

"Give it up, girl," said the huge wolf. "You don't stand a chance against us."

Just as Salley was about to give up hope, a certain ninja attacked some of the wolves.

"Espio!" Salley exclaimed.

Espio turned to Salley. "I heard you scream, so I came to save you."

The two ninjas looked at the wolves who were laughing at them. "Well, look at this," said

the wolf leader, "if it ain't the feline's prince charming. Too bad we can't let you get in our way of dining on

the girl."

Defending Salley, Espio said, "I won't let you creeps do anything to hurt her!"

"Try us. Get him, boys!" The wolves charged at Salley and Espio. They quickly attacked

them with their weapons and hands. They were strong, but they didn't care.

Then, the leader walked to Salley with a smirk on his face. Salley held up her shurukin,

but she didn't move because she was really scared. She tried to escape him, but his hand grasped onto her

neck.

"You're mine, now, kitten," said the wolf, raising his other hand in the air. Before he was

about to kill the cat-girl, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Espio had stabbed him with his kunai. The wolf

yowled in pain and cursed at the chameleon-ninja. Then, in just two seconds, he fell down, dead.

The other wolves were so frightened. "Oh my God, that psycho killed him!" shouted one

of them.

"We're dead meat without a leader," said another one.

"Let's get out of here before we're next!" said the third one as they all ran away.

"And stay out, you cowards!" said Espio, pointing out his kunai. After he put it away, he

turned to see Salley, sitting on the ground. She was also panting heavily and sweating because the wolves

scared the heck out of her. Espio kneeled down beside her, looking concerned. "Salley, are you all right?"

"I'm a little bit scared to death," Salley replied, while panting faster.

Espio tried to reassure her. "Shhh…calm down. It's over, now."

Salley took a deep breath and smiled at the ninja. "I really owe to you, Espio." The

chameleon smiled at her back. Then, Salley noticed something; blood was dripping from Espio's horn, and it

had a tiny crack in it. "Espio, you're horn's bleeding!"

Espio was surprised. "It is?" He touched his horn and saw a little bit of blood on his

finger. "Oh my God, it is." Espio stood up from the ground.

Salley stood up too. "Here, I'll patch it up for you." She took out an emergency kit and

opened it. "Good thing I usually carry this, in case of emergencies." She took out a roll of bandages, cut it a

few inches, and wrapped it around Espio's injured horn. After she tied it on, she said, "There you go. Good as

new."

Espio touched his horn and smiled. "Thank you." Then, he noticed something on

Salley. "What's with the black diamond on your chest?"

Salley didn't know what he was talking about, until she touched her chest. "Oh, this?

Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I had it since I was born. My parents say that it's a birthmark, but I

think it's something more."

"A black, diamond-shaped birthmark? Sounds pretty weird if you ask me, no offense."

"None taken." Salley sighed and looked sad.

Espio noticed that. "Salley, what's the matter?"

"Espio…I'm sorry."

Espio was confused. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I know that you wanted me to be brave and attack that wolf, but I got so

scared that I couldn't move. And I got you involved in it. I know that ninjas are supposed to be brave, but I'm

just the opposite. I guess I'm not worthy to be a ninja after all." Salley's eyes were watered with tears. "I

don't deserve to be your apprentice!" The purple cat-girl cried her eyes out, but covered her face with her

hands. Espio took pity on her, so he placed his hand on her cheek. Salley looked up to him and removed her

hands from her face. However, she still had tears rolling down her face.

"Salley," said Espio in a soothing voice, "it's okay to be afraid. Believe me, most ninjas

try to be brave, but sometimes, they can't help it. Even I get scared at times." Espio wiped Salley's tear with

his thumb. "There's no reason to cry, and I still want you to be my apprentice. I think you're a fine ninja,

Salley. You just need more training and confidence and you'll get there." Salley calmed down a little bit.

"And please, no more tears. I'd like to see a smile on your face. Okay?"

Salley made a slight smile and nodded.

After Espio removed his hand from Salley's cheek, he looked at his wristwatch. "I've

got to get going. I'm assuming Vector's wondering where I am."

"Already?" said Salley, looking sad again.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. Maybe, we'll see each other again soon."

"You're probably right."

"Remember, keep training and you'll do really well."

"Yes, sir." Salley made a salute. The two ninjas went their separate ways, back to

where they came from.

The End


End file.
